madmaxfandomcom-20200222-history
Capable
Capable is one of Immortan Joe's five wives. She is portrayed by Riley Keough and appears in Mad Max: Fury Road. She also forms a bond with Nux. Biography Like the other wives nothing is known about Capable's life prior to being one of Immortan Joe's wives. When Furiosa is put in charge of briefly guarding the wives she and Capable have an initially rocky relationship.http://www.vertigocomics.com/comics/mad-max-fury-road-2015/mad-max-fury-road-furiosa-1 Capable seems to dislike Furiosa at first, accusing her of not being sympathetic to their situation as prisoners. Furiosa responds by calling Capable spoiled, pointing out that while fresh water is scarce and important in the wasteland, she and the other wives bathe in it. Their relationship eventually mends when Capable apologizes. Capable tells Furiosa that when she first saw her she was jealous of how strong and independent Furiosa looked. She later wonders how Furiosa got such a position, asking her if she was once a wife as well. Furiosa does not respond. Capable, along with the rest of Immortan Joe's wives, is smuggled out of the Citadel by Imperator Furiosa on the War Rig.Events of Mad Max: Fury Road She is first encountered by Max Rockatansky and the unconscious Nux after the pair crash near the War Rig following their drive into a deadly sandstorm. When Max demands water and a bolt cutter from the party, then clashes with Furiosa, Capable helps to restrain Nux as he attempts to aid Max. Following Max's seizure of the War Rig, Capable, Furiosa and the rest of Immortan Joe's Wives chase after him and ultimately ride on with him. When Nux reappears in an attempt to apprehend the women and stop Furiosa, Capable berates him along with the rest of the Wives as being merely a pawn in Joe's war before throwing him out. After the party escapes Gas Town, Joe and his war parties - including Nux - pursue them. Capable and Angharad spoil Joe's attempt to kill Furiosa. When Angharad is ultimately killed in the chase, however, Capable and the rest of the Wives, as well as Max and Furiosa, are devastated. Grieving and needing a moment to herself, Capable later volunteers to check the back of the Rig. There, she hears Nux - who had reentered the Rig unknown to the others - weeping in self-pity and bashing his head on the floorboards. Instead of calling the others, Capable listens with compassion as Nux explains to her what he is doing there, as well as revealing to her the misery of his own existence as a War Boy. Capable tells him that she believes it is his "manifest destiny" not to stay with Joe, and gently cradles his cheek. Returning later to her seat, Capable chooses to hide Nux's existence on the Rig from the others, and the pair is virtually inseparable from then on. When the party later becomes trapped in mud flats of the Bog, Capable and Nux begin to try and drive it out. When the others protest his being there, Capable passionately defends him and touts his skill as a "rev-head." The others reluctantly agree to Nux's plan to winch the Rig to a tree and free it, which proves to be the solution with the war parties and The Bullet Farmer in pursuit. Capable also severs the length of chain attached to Nux when he attempted to return to the Rig and he kisses her on the cheek for her help. Following this, Nux is allowed into the cab of the Rig next to Capable. The party ultimately finds what remains of the inhabitants of the The Green Place. There, Capable and Nux share a quiet moment watching satellites with the Wives and the remaining fighters of the Vuvalini of Many Mothers. On Max's advice, Furiosa, the Vuvalini, Nux and the Wives are persuaded to return to The Citadel to start anew. When they express doubt about the plan Capable defends it. Her reasoning - that they will be with Nux, that he is essential to the plan and that pretending that he is returning them to Joe will be an excellent cover - ultimately sways the party and they turn back. Nux agrees with this as well, saying it "feels like hope." On the way, they are inevitably attacked by Joe and his war parties, including Rictus Erectus. As they near the Citadel, Nux tells Capable that he will buy them time, jam the throttle and then return to her and the party. Reluctantly, Capable leaves him. When Rictus threatens Capable and the others, Nux - now driving alone - defends them. Enraged, Rictus tears the engine from his car. Knowing there is no other option, Nux looks at Capable and whispers "Witness me," before cutting the wheel and rolling his vehicle. Capable responds with the gesture the Vuvalini use to remember those who have died, and watches him crash in grief. Nux's sacrifice allows the Wives, Max and Furiosa to ultimately return to the Citadel as heroes following Joe's death. On the way, Capable helps to keep a badly injured Furiosa awake while Max transfuses her. On their return to the Citadel, a quiet Capable is raised up on the elevator with the others by the War Pups. Appearance and personality Capable, like the rest of Joe's wives, dresses entirely in white. She has long, curly red hair. Capable seems to be very trusting and willing to empathize with others. In the comic, she is the only wife willing to approach and speak to Furiosa, as well as the only wife with the maturity to apologize and make amends for their fight. In the film, she listens to and befriends Nux even after he had previously attempted to kill Furiosa and return her and the other wives to Joe. The two quickly form a strong bond as she comforts him, and are close for the remainder of the movie. Of all the wives, she seems to be especially close with Splendid, holding her when she leans out of the War Rig and demanding that Max turn the rig around after Splendid falls out. Trivia In the Furiosa comic, Capable is seen playing the guitar. Her actress, Riley Keough, is the granddaughter of famed rock star Elvis Presley, who was a singer-guitarist. Gallery Ss-mad-max-fury-road-159.jpg|Capable and Nux with the Vuvalini Capable and Angharad.jpg|Capable and Angharad face Immortan Joe Capable Nux Furiosa.jpg|Capable clings to Nux as Furiosa escapes Immortan Joe References Category:Characters Category:Five Wives Category:Mad Max: Fury Road characters Category:Max's companions